Arrow
by Catgirl1313
Summary: this fanfic is about Nick escaping an island that he had been stuck on for 5 years, but over that time he has picked up some serious skills. One police officer doesn't like him at first, but will Nicks charming looks and silver tongue wing himself into the heart of Judith Laverne Hopps. This Fanfic is based on the Series called Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello!

This is going to be a fanfic based on the series Called arrow on Netflix, with a little twist!

I just think that the characters in the series act so much like our favourite furry cops!

Especially Nick *wink wink*

I really suggest that you watch Arrow, it's one of my fav series!

So, this is the first chapter which will prob not be very long but if you like it I will make the chapters longer!

I am going to rate this M because I think I am going to add a few scenes

Etc.

Murder, fluff and mentions of gory things.

I hope you like it and here is the first chapter!

:)

Chapter 01

Homecoming

Nick parkoured up some rocks, feeling the hard, cold pebbles under his callused paw pads.

He heard a horn off a boat, now was his chance.

He got to the top of the mountain he scampered up, and lit and arrow on fire the flames sparkling in the sun, dancing on the arrow.

He aimed, took a deep breath, and shot a pile of sticks on twigs he had piled a few months ago, hoping that a boat or ship would pass.

It was a success, the entire pile went up in flames, it looked like a red flower, he just hoped the boat saw it!

The boat was coming towards the island so Nick ran as fast as his built legs could take him.

Once he reached the shore the ship boat had just arrived, the boat scratching on the hard, hard ground.

He was takin onto the boat, and wrapped up in a very warn, yet warm blanket.

"He's not going to act the same as he used too, if you've been on an island for that long without anyone, you're probably not going to act the same" the nurse told Nick's sister.

"I don't care" she responded "as long as he's safe."

Judy had just been excepted into the ZPD and it was the best moment in her life!

No one really thought she was a real police officer, but she was going to prove them wrong!

She turned on the tv, to see what was happening in Zootopia.

"Nick Wilde billionaire fox found on an island, with many, many scars, oh here he is coming out of the hospital now! Let's ask him some questions, Mr Wilde what happened on that island" the reporter shoved the microphone in Nicks face, making the audio scratchy. "no comment"

Nick shoved away the microphone away with his paw

"Please give us some info" persuaded the reporter

"I said NO comment!''

Nick growled, his vision going blurry from all the lights from the cameras.

Judy watched in horror

"poor fox" she thought, but then she remembers Gideon Grey, she felt her check.

"what am I thinking foxes are worthless back stabbers, he deserves it"

A/N

Unfortunately, that is the end of chapter one

I hope you enjoyed it!

Tell me if you want me to continue the story!

Remember chapters will be longer I just want to see if you like this idea, but if everyone thinks this is stupid then I prob won't continue, or I will just make the chapters shorter!

As you can see Judy isn't a big fan of foxes, but that will change after she meets a certain fox *wink wink*

I am going to make the Gideon Grey scene a bit more gruesome so be warned for that

9 it won't be that bad though)

As you can see this isn't an exact copy of Arrow, but I got this idea off it!

I hope you all liked this chapter

As always

Out!


	2. Memorise

A/N

Oh-m-goodness

I am so, so happy that you guys enjoy this series!

A few people said this needs to be longer, and I agree!

I just need to get into the swing of things and then I promise the chapters will be longer!

Just keep leaving your reviews because I love hearing from you guys!

And please to not be scared that give instructive criticism, I can't take a blow, don't worry!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Zootopia, but I am about to break

into Disney's hideout! Wish me luck!

Chapter 02:

Memorise

It has only been a day since Nick got back from that terrible island.

"Why won't they stop asking questions"

Nick asked himself lying on the floor, when he had first got home, the bed just was too, too comfortable, even the floor was to soft.

He eyes the carpet, he had nothing else to do.

He saw things he could see before, like a brown stain, that he knew was never coming out.

It was still hot to the touch.

"Has someone been in my room"

*nock nick*

"Hey Nick, it's your sister, sky. Can I. One in"

Nick numbered into the floor

"I'm taking that as a yes"

Sky pushed open the door, making a screech, the door was very old.

Nick flinched, his ears are now very sensitive, this made him remember his journey.

Flashback POV

"Hey dad the weather isn't the best, what can I do to help"

Nick asked his father

"Nothing nick, just go be with your fiancé"

Nick went back to be with his love, she is the most beautiful vixen he had ever seen, but that's not what made him love her, it was how she was so optimistic, always looks on the bright side of things.

And her compassion for work, no one could tell her she couldn't be a lawyer, she would just put her paw in their face, or finger on their muzzle, and walk away.

That's what he loves in a woman.

"Hey Lele"

Okay, okay, please don't shoot me!

I know this chapter is even shorter than the last one, but I thought I would get something up and running before I make them longer, but be warned the longer they are, the longer the wait!

Do you like my idea of Lele, I love that name and that's why I'm using it so deal with it ;)

You're just going to have to wait to see what happens with her, but don't worry, our favourite fluffy butt will soon see this sly fox

As always

Out!


	3. The Story Unfolds

A/N

Hello!

O-M-Goodness!

Two chapters in one day!

I have just finished the second chapter, but that was so short I thought I would start the next one as soon as pos!

Today it's a Sunday, so that means tomorrow is school, so chapters won't be coming out as fast as on the weekend!

I will try my best though!

I just want to say thank you for all the support!

You guys are the best!  
But let's get back on topic!

Here is the next chapter of arrow!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Zootopia, but my plan to break into Disney's secret base was a fail, this time I'll hack the mainframe and get into their folders!

Chapter 03:

The story unfolds

Nick went into his and his fiancé's room.

It was dark with candles lit.

He turned on the light to see Lele on the bed surrounded by rose petals, with only a black lace bra and panties.

"Lele'' Nick signed.

"it's been a long week sweetie" Lele said in a seductive voice.

"look Lele I love you, but do you really want to do this on a boat, in a storm"

Nick was the more sensible out of the two of them.

"Nicky, I really want this''

"you're making this really hard to be sensible sundae''

"Then don't be" Lele said in a very seductive manner.

Nick took off his t-shirt and put his knees on the bed, he put his arms right by Lele's ear, ready to kiss her neck when out of nowhere, the lights went out.

"Ah Lele, Maybe I should check this out"

"No!'' Lele pulled him on her, making him sniff her. Nick loved her sent so much, so he gave in.

His fangs brushed up on the surface of her neck, when suddenly, the boat tipped over. Nick and Lele to fall off the bed.

Nick rolled under a table, while Lele was right by the door.

Nick tried to crawl to her, but when his put his paw out to grab her, the door open and water washed her away.

She had the most terrified look on her face.

"LELE!" Nick screamed, he crawled to the door and swam out.

Out of nowhere the door sway and hit Nick in the head, knocking him out.

Lele POV

I just got swept by the water, I can't move, the current is too strong.

"oh Nick, where are you'' I thought.

A few seconds later I see him, he's looking for me.

I try to swim to him, at least call his name.

"NICK!" I try to shout, but the water is blocking my vocals.

Oh, good he's about to look at me, oh dear save me please!

All the memorise of our life together flows back to me.

Finally, he's looking at me, wait, no, THE DOOR IS ABOUT TO HIT HIM!

I point behind him, but he seems confused.

The door hits him hard, knocking him unconscious.

"there goes both of our life" I cry on the inside, suddenly I feel something on my feet.

I look once more at Nick.

The boat is sinking, and Nick is going back into the boat!

"IT'S GOING TO TRAP HIM" I thought

I scream, all the air from my lungs escape me.

I am so lucky I'm good at holding my breath!

Nick POV

Lele and I fall off the bed.

I rolled under a table, while Lele was right in front the door.

I tried to crawl to her, but when I put my paw out to grab her, but the door swung in causing water to suck Lele into the water, away from me, my darling.

She had the most terrified look on her face

"LELE!" I screamed.

I crawled carefully to the door.

I looked out into the ocean.

I'm lucky Lele and I are good at holding our breath.

I see my love!

But she looks panicked, she's pointing to something behind me, I'm about to look, but somethings hit me hard on the back of the head.

Everything is starting to go blurry, I see Lele screaming.

There is a big shadow behind her.

"Oh no." I think" THERE IS A HUGE SHARK BEHIND HER, BEHIND MY LOVE!"

I scream, but nothing comes out.

Suddenly the boat in sucking me back inside.

No, I couldn't warn her, I couldn't warn my love!

Did you like it!

Btw sundae is Lele's Nick name (see what I did there ;))

But this Chapter is very serious, so Nick didn't call her that, well, at all really!

The thing that was touching Lele's feet was the shark, and I know sharks are animals too!

I thought that maybe there is sea life under-water that can talk and such, but they are not very friendly!

You will see what's going to happen ibn the next chapter!

I LOVE cliff hangers!

Thank you, guys, for all the support!

Next chapter I promise that Nick and Judy will meet, what happens to Nick and Lele will be uncovered in as future chapter!

The reason for this is that in arrow they have a lot of flash back throughout the series, so I thought I would do that too!

The reason this is not a crossover is because I am taking ideas from arrow, but the characters from that series are not going to be in it!


End file.
